Magic and Lies
by Tiduspoorpants
Summary: Sungmin's magic show was intense for all involved. But one set of eyes held more jealousy than normal. Written after this video. /watch?v sR2Tvz sP3M


**Magic and Lies by Tiduspoorpants**

* * *

><p><em>Sungmin's magic show was intense for all involved. But one set of eyes held more jealousy than normal.<em>

_Written after this video. ._com/watch?v=sR2Tvz_sP3M__

* * *

><p>The maigc show was over and Sungmin had done a very good job at shrugging off the clearly sexual annotations of it all in favour of being a little bit shy and innocent, nearly dropping his assistant helping people remember the Sungmin they all know and loved well enough.<p>

He couldn't have them finding out that he was being more himself than anything during those scant few moments, and there was one pair of eyes among the group that knew that more than anything.

Sungmin smirked to himself in his dresser mirror when the dressing room door opened and slammed shut again.

"You're fucking her aren't you?" came the demanding voice of Siwon, clearly more than a little jealous of the woman and what little she had done with Sungmin in public.

"What if I was?" Sungmin only asked as he dabbed his face with a cotton ball.

Sungmin could see Siwon's eyebrows furrow, anger bubbling up on his features, and he could only smile, Siwon was cute when he was mad, he wondered how far he could push this.

"It's not right, you can't just do things like that!" Siwon protested, completely convinced Sungmin had been more than practicing his magic act with the woman.

"And fucking you is any more right?" Sungmin teased, standing and moving to open the adjoining bathroom door so he could wash his face with water.

"We're not together, so you shouldn't get your panties in a twist" He leaned down and collected some water in his hands and splashed his face, the droplets dripping down his perfect skin and wetting the top of his white shirt just slightly.

"What if I wanted us to be?" Siwon asked, following Sungmin into the bathroom like a lost puppy.

"Then you'd better make me yours then" Sungmins eye's grew dark, challenging Siwon "Because she looks like she wants to be mine" he added simply to make Siwon more angry.

Sungmin splashed some more water on his face and was surprised to hear the bathroom door shut and lock behind him, when he looked up into the mirror he saw Siwon behind him, face red and chest heaving, clearly he had pushed him over the edge.

"You're mine" Siwon demanded, walking forward and grasping Sungmin around his hips and pulling him against his chest.

"I'm not convinced" Sungmin said locking eyes with Siwon in the mirror.

It was then that Siwon snapped, shoving Sungmin roughly agianst the toilet stall wall before leaning down and covering Sungmin's mouth with his own possessively, sucking the very breath from him.

When Siwon finally let up both of them were panting for air, but Siwon didn't stop, no, Sungmin wanted to be claimed, and Siwon would make him his.

His strong hand pressed Sungmin's hips back against the stall, his other hand tugging open his trousers, making sure the offensive material was pulled down his thighs before moving onto the rest of his clothes.

Sungmin didn't struggle, he was caught in between being shocked that Siwon was going to do this to him in the Star King bathrooms, and being so turned on by this side of the normally patient and sweet man.

It was fucking hot.

Sungmin's vest and shirt was pulled apart, not even waisting time to undo the buttons, Siwon could care less about the tinkle of the plastic that broke from the garment on the ground.

So there Sungmin was, his upper clothing open and his pants pulled down around his thighs, restricting his movement.

Siwon took barely a moment to take in the sight before him before his hand dove into Sungmin's underpants, coaxing his member awake, whether Sungmin wanted it to be or not.

"Say it, say you're mine" Siwon growled in Sungmin's ear, his groin pressing against the smaller boys thigh.

"Make me" Sungmin barely grit out.

Sungmin didn't show that he was enjoying himself, making Siwon work for it, he turned his head away before Siwon could steal another kiss, the taller mans lips crashing to his cheek.

"Kiss me" Siwon demanded, holding Sungmins chin with one hand and forcing him to look at him.

"No" Sungmin ground out, being rewarded with Siwon forcing his mouth on him anyway, Siwons tongue forcing its way between his lips to taste the inside of Sungmins mouth.

He growled at Sungmins lack of participation, squeezing Sungmins dick and smiling to himself at the uncontrollable gasp that escaped his lips into his mouth.

Siwon was rough, taking Sungmin and making him his own as he was instructed, his hand working his now hardened dick while his mouth devoured Sungmins as if it would be the last taste he would have.

He couldn't wait, and Sungmin was holding in everything he could, he didn't moan or even kiss back, but every now and then his resolve would split and he would buck his hips or moan.

Siwon was getting to him and Siwon was enjoying every second of claiming him.

He pulled back and demanded another kiss, this time Sungmins tongue flicking out against his teeth, a dark look in his eyes.

"Make me" he said again, this time though Siwon snapped, flipping Sungmin around to face the wall.

"Oh I'll make you alright"

Sungmin was sort of shocked what was going on when he felt one of Siwons thick fingers pressing insistantly at his hole, and when it finally entered him he let out a moan into the wall.

Siwon was being so erotic right now, he liked seeing Siwon possessive and demanding, instead of quiet and gentle, he wanted more, and he wanted more now.

"Oh god" he swallowed thickly as he found himself quickly impaled on more than one finger as Siwon roughly stretched him.

"Say it, say you're mine" Siwon demanded again, and was aggrivated to see Sungmin bit his lip and turn his head away, he slammed his fingers back into him to try and get him to call out, to say something, anything, but the boy seemed intent to push his buttons.

"Fuck you" Siwon growled out, curling his fingers and fucking Sungmin roughly, causing Sungmin to moan like the whore Siwon knew him to be.

The moan was enough and Sungmin suddenly found himself empty, but with a throbbing thick cock pressing against him, Siwon was going to have him right there. And Sungmin wasn't going to stop it. He was Siwons, he just had to get Siwon to know.

Siwon grunted when he pressed in all the way, pressing his whole body against Sungmins until he could talk in his ear.

"You're mine, you hear me? Mine" he growled between hard thrusts angled just right to make Sungmin almost scream in ecstacy.

"No more slutty girls, no more Kyuhyun, no more" he was almost moaning every word, the sound echoing around the bathroom.

"Mine" he growled possessively.

Siwon practically crushed Sungmin against the stall, the smaller of the two's dick dragging against the wall every rough thrust.

"Ah! Yes~" Sungmin finally moaned as he rocked his hips, finally participating for Siwon, earning him several deep thrusts before Siwon stopped entirely, just sitting inside him.

"Say it, or I'll stop" Siwon growled, covering Sungmins neck in wet open mouthed kisses "Tell me who you belong to".

"Ah, fuck" Sungmin tried to wiggle to get movement but was frustratingly pressed in a way so he couldn't move.

"Say it"

"Siwon-ah!" Sungmin practically screamed.

That was all it took for Siwon and instantly he was pouding away again, his grunts being swallowed up by Sungmins whorish moans as his cock slid against the wall and his spot was pounded relentlessly.

It seemed that there were no more words for Sungmin as the only thing that came from his mouth now was "Siwon! Siwon! Siwon!" over and over again in an erotic mantra, getting higher and higher as he got closer and closer.

Sungmin broke over the edge when Siwon pulled him back slightly and wrapped his hand around his dick with a final "Mine" grunted out.

Their orgasms were almost simultaneous, Sungmin spurting over the wall as Siwon filled him up with everything he got, his knees buckling from intensity, bringing them both to the floor, Siwon never pulling out.

They were both spent, their hearts racing and full.

"You know you're mine right?" Siwon asked, petting Sungmins hair lovingly, and pecking a light kiss to his neck.

"You know you're my bitch right?" Sungmin teased, rolling his hips to greedily get more.


End file.
